


Unsatisfied

by Zdenka



Category: Mabinogion (Myth)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, nonconsensual transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: No one asked Blodeuedd if she wanted to have a human body.
Relationships: Blodeuedd/Lleu Llaw Gyffes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



> Late treat is late, but I hope you like it!

When Blodeuedd is hungry, she instinctively turns her face toward the sunlight. When she is thirsty, she goes outside barefoot and digs her toes into the damp earth. Lleu only laughs and says it is charming.

She learns to eat meat and bread, to chew with her teeth and swallow, to drink with her mouth. It sustains her strange new body, but it doesn’t truly satisfy her, and she is left wanting.

She wants to drink with her twining roots, to taste sunlight with her leaves.

Lleu eagerly offers her an assortment of dainties, and she pretends it is enough.


End file.
